Nightly Banter
by galiophy
Summary: One way or another, they'll always be friend or closer, even exhausted by piles of works.


Warning: OOC-ness, implied slash, gramatical error- i've using autocorrect and spelling & grammar correction but still-

a/n: I didn't know that Yukito can sounds like a woman in this fic. I meant to make them having banter like other close friends, not like old married couple ;_; And it's been long since I give up trying to control each characters, the ending quite different than what I've in mind. But, hey, I'm preparing something after this so just read this -crap- before moving on to my other pieces of crap. For now,

ENJOY! ^o^-

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was night time like this that made Yukito wants to cuddle up under the warm bed cover. But he can't, not right now.

Another yawn escapes his small mouth. Even cups of coffees can't save him from the alluring call of sleep. The white haired man snorted at the mountain of books piled up on the table, unlike the other occupant of the room, glaring at them as if their mere presence had been offending.

"You know," Yukito barely whispers, but it still sounds loud in the silent room, ".. let's take a rest and continue later 'kay?"

The young king turns his glare to the other man, though it soften somewhere around the edge. "You look like shit," he smirks smugly.

"Well, isn't that getting old?" Yukito huffing and definitely not pouting.

"Like your hair," now Touya's smile become more genuine and Yukito can't not smile back.

Touya sat straighter and go back to his searching, "Go on, take a rest. I'll continue for a bit."

"I heard that ten minutes ago, and half hour before that, and many times ago since 5 hours ago," Yukito lecturing, "or, should I said yesterday?"

Touya rolling his eyes, which slightly hurt after reading through tomes thick and thin all night. Not that he would admit over something as small as that.

Yukito falls silent after that, keep his end of peace and flipping through page rather absent-mindly. The pursing lips success in distracting him now and then till Touya has enough of it.

"Why don't you go back to your room?" he asks.

"You know I afraid to go alone there," comes the somewhat mumbled response.

The dark haired male sighs, "Then bring the guards with you, I'm okay with the rest."

Yukito not once lifting his eyes from the book he'd not-read, "Don't want to."

"Now, who's being difficult?"

"You," Yukito answers childishly, persistently not talking eye to eye.

Touya pinching the bridge of his nose, fending off the looming presence of delayed headache._ It's you,_ Yukito mouthing, still not looking up, and mocking the whole situation where they lay now.

"Just admit it that you like me to walk you to your front door," Touya says before his eyes widen in alarm.

The little slips causing Yukito halt his flapping the pages, his face closed in his usual blankness, no emotion behind the fake smile that looks intimidating and slightly creepy in the current setting. No sane person could smile that wide, with eyes glinting, after days of works and night of extra works where coffees no longer worked.

"Yuki," Touya tries.

"Please allow me to retire for the night," the man in mostly white attire insist.

"Yuki, I'm sorry 'kay? Please…" Touya reaching out to Yukito's retreating hand.

"..Sire," Yukito emphasizing the title to put distance between them back. Pulling back the chair and after bowing, make his move leaving the room.

Sighing loudly, Touya stands up as well and hurryingly pull Yukito's overflowing sleeves. Yukito trying to release from the grip without so much success.

"Please, Your Highness," the man pleading while hiding his face behind white tresses.

Touya looks up in exasperation before focusing back on the sulking man. Straightening his shoulder then put lots of authority in the voice, "I order you to allow me walk you back to your room."

"So, it's an order now, Highness?" the small mocking smile hurts Touya but he can deal with it.

"Are you trying to disobey?" He is asking back instead.

"I've yet said anything against it." Yukito looks away from what Touya hasn't got the slightest idea.

The dark haired king releases Yukito's captive hand before walks down the corridors, few soldiers not so far behind. A quick glance at the window showing the faintest hues of purple in the feet of sky then the idea quickly dawned in him, halting the king from taking steps forward.

"Is there something, Highness?" The voice sounds dry and voiced out of duty, of course Touya noticed the slight crack on it. Probably from exhaustion.

High possibility of it, Touya noted while trying hides his yawn.

"I forgot something, we should go to my chamber first," Touya deciding without waiting for the high priest's reply.

Once they entered the room, the guard quickly arranging themselves at the front door. Yukito looks at the young king with exasperation when he closed the door. As if he didn't noticing Yukito's irritation, Touya striding to his bed chamber and leaving the white haired man on his own device. It takes whole fifteen minutes before he too entering the chamber in which the door kept open.

Tentatively, he calls the man by the name, forgetting their earlier banter. He's half curious half worries at what the other man has been doing for there no voice indicating any signs of life. "Touya?"

He heaves a heavy sighs at the sight of the man on his sleeping shirt.

"Yes, Yuki?" Touya asks innocently from where he stood at one side of the bed, ready to climb into it.

As Yukito didn't give any reply other than the stress he shows by closing his eyes, standing still on the doorway.

"Why don't you come here and close the door behind you?"

Hearing no reply, Touya stands up and walks toward the not-pouting man.

"Come on, let's just call it a night and go sleep already. You look half to death."

"As if you look any better," comes the muttered reply, Touya pretends not hearing them.

Yukito makes a move at pulling off the robes, layers of it down to his usual daily robes while not attending kingdom matters, and put them on one of the table in the room after folding them neatly.

"Where are you going?" Touya asks as Yukito about to open adjoining room-door.

"I won't sleep on the rugs or cushions," Yukito makes a face at that, "At least there's bed in there."

Baffled, Touya simply said, "No."

"No?" Yukito parroting.

"You can't sleep there, it's for menservants. You'll disturb their peaceful night."

"So, does it make it alright for you to do me?" Yukito narrows his eyes in not pleasant way.

"No, I meant, you could sleep here," Touya moving his hands in vague direction, indicating the ridiculously large bed.

"Are you…forget it, you probably out of your mind already. But let me be the sane one and acts like one."

"Well, it's a waste that this bed can contain more people. Besides, you may sleep on the other end while I'm on my usual sides."

"People will alarmed if they see us. They will assuming things, they will talk bad about you, they will… "

"Listen, this will get us nowhere. Walks to your place too far for my tired body, and it's here or I sleep on your room, where people will likely to caught us. Besides, we just sleeping, right? They have no right to…" at here, Touya yawns loudly, exhaustedly before settle on his side of bed, "It's not like we haven't sleep together since we're brats."

Not feeling much to argue about saner things, with alarm in his head, Yukito heading to bed and lay at the opposite side of the large bed. Apparently to tired to think about the alarm ringing off in his head.

Hiding his smile, Touya feels smug that Yukito didn't adverse at the double meaning of the 'sleep together' part.

Well, maybe they really just sleeping together, like what they did when they were still little brats, but sooner or later, it will mean more than just sleeping without feeling attached.

At least, he hopes so as he watch the other figure quickly losing his conscience beneath stuffed blanket.

"Have a nice dream, Yuki," Touya said before he too closing his eyes contentedly.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**FIN**

**~vallucast**


End file.
